The Endless Way
by Etrair
Summary: He wasn't wrong... but he can no longer follow that path.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I am not the owner of Naruto or Fate.

First fanfic! First chapter! Euugh... anyway I'm new, so be gentle please…

* * *

Chapter 1

''… I can hear the batteries of artillery storming outside, and fragment of the bunker are falling. I guess this is the end…''

''It's not like I didn't know that this will happen, even the tyrants of the past century are saints comparing to me… How many people have killed at this moment? How many have died indirectly because of me?''

'' It's not like I care, I cannot have done other thing… or perhaps yes, I can have done other thing… but I would have hated myself, and, really, I don't have regrets… except that I have failed.''

''I haven't reached to immortality... well; at least I won't be eliminated…'' He a plain looking knife in his belt, the only exception is the blade, who has some glyphs.

''Even if I don't remember anything, even if all done in this life is meaningless at least I have other opportunity… I probably won't even have this objective, but it's a chance, it's not?''

He laughs even if doing it pained because of the bullet wound in his chest''

''Hmm… they have reached the corridor, aren't they?'' He said while sounds of gunfight are hearing approaching the door

''I suppose it's time to do it… ''He points the tip of the knife to his heart

''It's time to bet all!''

He thrust the knife and suddenly the glyphs of the blade began to shine, shining more as the blade was trusted more and more, at the time he reached the hilt the light was visible even through is flesh, and then stopped, but the man was alive to see that.''

Moments later, a group of soldiers broke the door with the mission of killing the man, only to encounter him already dead.

* * *

The true story began the next chapter! Ummm... I was having trouble thinking if put this chapter or not, but in the end I have choose to do it... it's a little short, isn't it? Oh well... first chapter up, yay!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 here!

For Unlimited Lulz Works:do not worry, that was intentional, but no, it was not Hitler but rather a fictional dictator for this century.

And also thanks at A simple fool (anon) to write suggestions, I have tried to correct some mistakes in the previous chapter.

Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

Chapter 2

''I found my answer. It's fine, Tohsaka. I'll do my best from now on as well.''

And then, He disappears.

….

….

….

''So, here I am again?'' Shirou say.

He is surrounded of swords, his inner world; here is where he stays while Alaya don't call him.

''… 'I'll do my best… ' '' He laughs ''I wasn't wrong, and you don't need to worry, because I will save myself'' His eyes are glaring at the enormous gears in the horizon filled with determination, prepared to begin his plans…

* * *

(Flashback)

(One day ago)

''It isn't a mistake…!''

EMIYA is surprised; he can easily stop the blow directed to his chest but…

The sound of the blade piercing is chest is heard.

…then, why he didn't do it?

….

Because he can see it again…

He keeps staring at is past self, with a stunned glare. He can't even think of counter-attack.

''I won, Archer''

EMIYA closed his eyes once.

''Yes. And I lost.''

He murmurs while glaring at the distance. Then Shirou pulled out his sword, the tracing weapon vanish as soon as contacted with the air.

EMIYA then heard footsteps from the west side of the castle, the hallway that Lancer disappeared into. He sees Tohsaka coming and jumping from the terrace… and then moaning at the landing, EMIYA grinned mentally.

''Shirou, are you all righ- Wait, Archer! What's with that wound…!?'' She asked

'It seems that Lancer have rescued her after all' EMIYA think in relief.

''Man, I am really soft-hearted. If she'd been more cruel, I wouldn't have returned to my old self'' EMIYA said sarcastically, but his voice is filled with warmth.

Then EMIYA steps back as if to exit the stage.

''Well, the match is settled. A hero called Emiya cannot stay here now that he has approved of you. The loser should leave right away'' He was prepared to leave but suddenly he noticed the presence of a Servant and how various swords are fired to Shirou. He quickly pushed Shirou and block the swords with is body.

''Who is it!?'' Saber said.

The sword-pierced Servant, even with all the pain of his wounds, easily knows who it is.

''I have enjoyed it. Indeed, it was a pitiful battle, one befitting a pair of fakes'' Said arrogantly the voice of Gilgamesh.

''Archer!? Saber said stunned.

''Ten years, huh, Saber? I was going to go see you earlier, but my plans have changed. Unexpected things kept on happening, and thing are going against my will.'' He said

EMIYA feels angry at him for having killing Ilya in this world and glared at the arrogant hero.

''Well, do you understand now? That is the strength of the real thing. No matter how well you imitate its shape and power, it is still only an imitation. It does not even approach the radiance of the real ones.'' He said to EMIYA. '' I cannot even stand to look at a counterfeit that a faker has created. You piece of trash. You have nothing real within you. An imitation made by coping people should be turned into junk.''

Then, he shoots many Noble Phantasms. There are about thirty and no way that Shirou can dodge them so he pushed him again. EMIYA glared at is past self and didn't feel the necessity to speak, he know that Shirou would understand. He know that he cannot dematerialize with all these noble phantasm in his body, and in his condition if he does it he would be destroyed. He chose to leave the castle, but not without direct one more glare to his past self. He escaped through one of the numerous holes of the hall.

He run through the forest, and when he feel that he was far enough he stopped, and collapsed to a three…

He was covered in his blood, and he still have some weapons pierced in his body. He painfully began to pull them out. When he ended he cannot move anymore, he was too badly wounded and exhausted. He know that he will disappear at any moment, but he still wanted to think a little more of his battle.

''I wasn't wrong.'' He whispered.

He began to feel nauseated, he feel like he know something more, something that he was hiding of himself, and the more he think about it, the worse he feel. He was more and more near, he was seeing parts of it, but something inside of him don't want it, like he would be betrayed even more if he saw it. Suddenly, his mind was transported to his inner world, but he cannot know it, he was too centered in the thing that escapes from his mind.

…..don't…

Want…..it….

…..I….don't…

I wasn't wrong but…..

But….

His head ached more than ever, but he feel that he was near, still he don't know why, but he feel sadness, like if something was lost.

I….…..…want…not…it…..

Even…1f…../I w4sn't…wrong…..I….d0n't…w4nt…itititititititititititititit ititititititititititit…..

I don't want it I don't want it I don't want it I don't want it I don't want it I don't want it…

I don't want to follow my ideal anymore, even if it was not wrong…

EMIYA know that, he was sure, he even hated is ideal, but… why he feels so bad about it?

... Perhaps, because he now can accept that he wasn't wrong, that is ideal was beautiful, but he no longer can follow it…

EMIYA tried to stop the tears from coming to his eyes, but they come anyway.

''I wasn't wrong… but I can no longer follow that path.'' EMIYA said with a broken voice.

….

…..

….

When EMIYA regained the composure, he know that something has happend, the first thing was that he realized that is he was in is inner world, the second is that he have more prana than before, not much but enough to maintain him one more day and the third is that he feel more like ''him'', it was strange, but he know that even if his body is still the one of a servant his mind is the same has the one in the Throne of Heroes, that mean he will remember everything after the end of the war.

He thought that the extra prana he have should have come from his true spirit at the moment he connected to the throne, perhaps this encounter have mean enough to him to reach the throne like a continuation of a legend? He wasn't about to complain, he still need to help is past self… And now, he also need to think in a new way of escape of Alaya.

(End flashback)

* * *

The plan was made, and he knew that it was desperate, but he cannot see other way.

''Heh, I guess it's time to bet all.'' Shirou said with a mocking tone.

* * *

If someone think this EMIYA is too OOC, please say it and where he is. I will see if I can fix it (meanwhile it would not destroy the story, that's it


End file.
